wake_me_up_captain_america_fanfiction_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
2014
This is a timeline of events that occurred in 2014. 2014 January 6 *In Sokovia, a massive riot for justice breaks out, putting civilians against the police. During this riot, the Scepter is finally delivered to Wolfgang von Strucker, who immediately puts Doctor List to work. 7 *List begins work on the Maximoff twins, excited to see the successful results of his experiments on the twins, following many failures. Subjection to the Scepter's energy gives the twins supernatural powers: Pietro gains super speed, while Wanda obtains telekinesis and energy projection. 8 *In Washington, D.C., Steve Rogers meets former soldier Sam Wilson on his morning jog. They discuss the difficulties of adapting to life after active service, and Wilson recommends Rogers listen to Marvin Gaye's "Trouble Man" album. *Natasha Romanoff picks Rogers up and briefs him about their latest mission: rescuing hostages from the Lemurian Star, a S.H.I.E.L.D. ship which has been hijacked by Algerian pirates, led by Georges Batroc. *'Hijacking and Retaking of the Lemurian Star:' **That evening, Captain America and the Black Widow join agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. subdivision STRIKE as they recapture the Lemurian Star and rescue the hostages. **After fighting the pirate leader Georges Batroc, Captain America discovers the Black Widow extracting data from the ship's computers, an element of the mission he was not informed about. 9 *At the Triskelion (S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters in Washington, D.C.), Steve Rogers confronts Nick Fury about keeping certain parts of the rescue mission secret from him. *Fury shows him S.H.I.E.L.D.'s latest endeavor: Project Insight, three Helicarriers connected to orbital satellites and designed to preemptively eliminate potential threats. However, Rogers finds this project morally questionable. *Rogers goes to the Smithsonian Institution's Captain America exhibit and reminisces about his time in World War II. *He then visits Peggy Carter, who is now nearly 93 years old, in a retirement home. *Sam Wilson hosts a counseling session for war veterans with post-traumatic stress disorder. Rogers attends and listens to the testimony of a veteran named Garcia and Wilson's speech. *Nick Fury tries to read the data the Black Widow extracted from the Lemurian Star's computers, but to his surprise he is denied access. He informs Alexander Pierce of this, and requests Project Insight be postponed due to his underlying suspicions. *'Attack on Nick Fury:' Fury leaves the Triskelion and contacts Maria Hill to arrange a meeting. On the way to the rendezvous point, he is attacked by assassins posing as police officers. He evades them, but is confronted by the Winter Soldier, who shoots a Magnetic Disk Grenade under Nick Fury's SUV, forcing it to upturn. Severely injured, Fury escapes by using a "Mouse Hole" device to cut through the road and into the sewers. *Steve Rogers returns to his apartment, where he finds Fury sitting in his living room. Fury manages to tell Rogers that S.H.I.E.L.D. has been compromised and gives him the USB containing the data from the Lemurian Star. From the adjacent building, the Winter Soldier shoots and appears to fatally wound Fury. While his neighbor (who reveals herself to be an undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agent codenamed "Agent 13") gets Fury to safety, Rogers pursues the Winter Soldier, but fails to catch him. *Nick Fury is taken to a hospital in a critical condition. His heart stops during surgery, and the doctors are unable to revive him. *After he is pronounced dead, Maria Hill collects his body. Rogers hides the USB Fury gave him in a vending machine. 10 *Believing Steve Rogers may be withholding information from S.H.I.E.L.D., Alexander Pierce questions him about the circumstances of Nick Fury's death. Rogers does not tell him about the USB or anything Fury said to him before he was shot. Pierce reveals that Fury hired Georges Batroc to hijack the Lemurian Star, and Romanoff's extraction of data from the computers was the real mission. *'Chase of Captain America:' On his way back to the hospital to retrieve the USB, Rogers is attacked by several STRIKE operatives in an elevator, but manages to defeat all of them. He jumps out of the elevator to avoid arrest, drives away on his motorcycle and evades an attacking Quinjet. Pierce tells the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. that Rogers is now a wanted fugitive and must be hunted down. *Rogers returns to the hospital, but the USB is no longer in the vending machine. Natasha Romanoff reveals that she has it, and explains who the Winter Soldier is. *At an Apple computer store, Rogers and Romanoff try to read the data on the USB. *While the information itself is inaccessible, they manage to trace back the location where the program was first written: a S.H.I.E.L.D. bunker in New Jersey. STRIKE operatives led by Brock Rumlow search for the fugitives, but do not find them. *Stealing a car, Rogers and Romanoff drive to the location and he recognizes it as Camp Lehigh, the military training camp where he trained during World War II. *In the bunker, they find an old supercomputer, and, inserting the USB, they reactivate the preserved consciousness of Arnim Zola. Zola explains that HYDRA has continued to operate within S.H.I.E.L.D. since its creation in the 1940's, and several S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives including Alexander Pierce, Jasper Sitwell and Brock Rumlow are actually sleeper agents for HYDRA. The information on the USB is an algorithm Zola produced for Project Insight. Before Rogers and Romanoff can get any more information from him, a S.H.I.E.L.D. fighter jet bombs the bunker, destroying the computers. Surviving the explosion, they once again evade S.H.I.E.L.D. capture. *At his home, Alexander Pierce is visited by the Winter Soldier, and sets him a mission to terminate the fugitives. Renata witnesses the exchange and is killed by Pierce. 11 *'Battle of Washington, D.C.:' Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff seek refuge at Sam Wilson's home. He agrees to help them, and reacquires the EXO-7 Falcon flight harness he used while serving in the army. They abduct Jasper Sitwell and interrogate him about the nature of Project Insight. He reveals Arnim Zola's algorithm will seek out any individual or group that poses a threat to HYDRA. The Insight Helicarriers will then eliminate the targets, placing a majority of the East Coast at risk. The Winter Soldier attacks, kills Sitwell and battles Rogers. During the fight, Rogers removes the Winter Soldier's mask and recognizes him as Bucky Barnes. A S.H.I.E.L.D. team soon arrives and arrests Rogers, Romanoff, and Wilson. *Maria Hill, disguised as an escort, rescues Rogers, Romanoff, and Wilson, and takes them to Nick Fury, who faked his death by means of an anti-stress serum created by Bruce Banner. *They formulate a plan to stop Project Insight using three special computer chips that will reroute the Helicarriers' targeting system, forcing them to destroy each other. 12 *With his suit damaged, Rogers breaks into the Smithsonian Institution and steals a 1940s Captain America costume on display. *'Battle at the Triskelion:' **Alexander Pierce invites the World Security Council to the Triskelion to show them a demonstration of Project Insight. Captain America infiltrates the headquarters and reveals the nature of Project Insight and the HYDRA infiltration to everyone present. **Pierce takes the Council hostage, but Black Widow, disguised as Councilwoman Hawley, defends them and holds Pierce at gunpoint. She and Fury then upload all data regarding S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA to the public, and Fury executes Pierce after he kills the Council in an attempt to escape. Captain America and Sam Wilson, going by the codename Falcon, board the Helicarriers as they take off and manage to install two of the chips. On the last Helicarrier, Captain America is confronted by the Winter Soldier, and after a brutal altercation, Captain America manages to install the chip. **The Helicarriers target each other and blow each other out of the sky; the Helicarrier holding Rogers and the Winter Soldier crashes into the Triskelion, reducing it to rubble. The Winter Soldier, slowly remembering his past life as Bucky Barnes, saves Captain America from drowning in the Potomac River. *The Winter Soldier goes to the Ideal Federal Savings Bank, where he finds two HYDRA scientists. *Barnes claims that Captain America is dead, but then attacks the scientists, feeling that they are responsible for the terrible actions he has done. *However, when one man states that he has a daughter, the Winter Soldier lets him go, realizing that he wants no more blood on his hands. 14 *Natasha Romanoff goes to government hearings about the downfall of S.H.I.E.L.D. 15 *Nick Fury talks to Captain America before leaving for Europe. *Captain America and Falcon begin their search for the Winter Soldier. 19 *At the secret HYDRA facility where Loki's Scepter is being held, Wolfgang von Strucker assures the personnel that their work will continue in spite of HYDRA's recent loss at the Triskelion. As he observes Pietro and Wanda Maximoff practicing their abilities, Strucker comments that the "Age of Miracles" has begun. *At the Captain America Exhibition, in the Smithsonian Institution, The Winter Soldier finds out who he really is, James Barnes. July 5 *Rosemary Harlow is found at old HYDRA facility in Cyro-Freeze and defrosted 6 *Rosemary is reunited with Steve Rogers 15 *Rosie and Steve celebrate her birthday together for the first time in seventy years August 1 *Rosie moves into Avengers tower with Steve September 7 *Rosie reunites with her brother, Valerian December 23 *Government conspiracies and SHIELD are discussed on WHiH World News. Category:Timeline